De vuelta a la escuela
by Shikamaru2211
Summary: Itachi, Deidara y Kisame vuelven a la escuela leanlo y dejen reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS

ESTE FIC ES SOBRE UCHIHA ITACHI, HOSHIGAKI KISAME Y DEIDARA VUELVEN A LA ESCUELA, SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS SI NO PUES TAMBIEN.

* * *

En la guarida de Akatsuki el líder llama a Itachi, Kisame y a Deidara a la guarida

-Ustedes tres, aquí dice que nunca terminaron la preparatoria y no puedo dejar que continúen en esta organización-

-Por que- preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Acaso no leyeron la solicitud del periódico- dijo con un tono gruñón sacando un tipo de contrato y mostrándoles un párrafo

"El interesado o la interesada deberán: 1. - Ser un demente 2. - matar a un cierto numero de personas 3. - haber cumplido con la educación media superior (preparatoria)" esto decía aquel contrato.

Los tres se quedaron con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y con la boca abierta (en el caso de Deidara las tres)

-Pero líder, no podía continuar con mis estudios después de haber matado a mi clan- dijo Itachi

-No hay pero que valga pero no se preocupen ya los inscribí en la escuela... y comenzaran mañana-

-Puedo llevarme a mi amigo Tobi- pregunto Deidara casi llorando

-No pero aquí están sus uniformes y sus horarios- entregándoles tres bolsas con uniformes adentro y tres papeletas con horarios escritos

-Pero por que los demás no van también- pregunto Deidara

-Zetsu tiene maestría en botánica, Kakuzu es cirujano, Hidan es teólogo, Sasori tiene una maestría en mecánica-

-Y Tobi – pregunto Deidara

-Es demasiado lindo como para ir a la escuela- dijo con tono tierno

-Debe haber un error aquí hay tres uniformes de hombre- interrumpió Kisame

-Deidara es hombre- dijo Itachi susurrándole a su compañero

-¡¿DEIDARA ES HOMBRE?! - pregunto Kisame en voz alta

Deidara le dio un golpe en la cabeza con cara de enojo

-Soy hombre tonto-

-Bueno fuera de aquí- dijo el líder algo irritado

Los tres salieron de ahí

-Parece que volveremos a la escuela- dijo Kisame recordando los tiempos en los que devoraba los almuerzos de sus compañeros

-En que semestre se quedaron ustedes- pregunto Itachi

-Yo en tercer semestre- contesto Kisame

-Yo en segundo- respondió Itachi con tono de inferioridad

-Yo en cuarto así que pueden llamarme superior- dijo deidara con tono de superioridad

-Como digas- dijeron los dos con tono de aburrimiento

-Itachi que te toca en la primera clase- pregunto Kisame con curiosidad

-Español a las siete de la mañana-

-A mí me toca estadística- dijo Kisame

-A mi historia del arte- dijo Deidara

-Como detesto levantarme temprano- gruño Itachi cruzando los brazos

-Bueno supongo que tenemos que obedecer-

-Preparemos nuestras mochilas- dijo Kisame entusiasmado con la idea

-Yo no llevare nada- dijo Itachi

-Yo la haré mañana, estoy muy cansado- dijo Deidara dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Todos fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente

-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- sonó la alarma en el cuarto de Itachi

-Seis de la mañana- se levanto Itachi y apago el despertador para volver a dormir

Una sombra muy grande apareció detrás de el y se lanzo sobre él

-¡ITACHI, DESPIERTA!- grito Kisame asustando al joven que trato de saltar pero el peso de su amigo no lo dejaba

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!- grito señalándolo

-Hoy es nuestro primer DIA de escuela y no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Kisame sonriéndole

-Si como digas, ahora déjame dormir- Itachi volvió a recostarse

-Vamos Itachi no quieres conocer nueva gente y tener nuevos amigos y aprender-

-No ahora déjame dormir-

-Vamos levántate-

Kisame levanto la cama donde Itachi estaba dormido dejándolo de pie y solo con los calzoncillos puestos

-Que estas haciendo- pregunto Itachi medio dormido

Kisame comenzó a vestirlo, a cepillarle los dientes y a peinarlo

-Eres una molestia sabes- miro a Kisame

-Vamonos, Deidara debe de estar esperándonos- salieron de su cuarto para ir con Deidara

Deidara estaba completamente dormido

-Deidara levántate tenemos que irnos-

-Los alcanzo después- dijo abrazando a su almohada

El líder entro al cuarto de Deidara

-Itachi, Kisame, Deidara les tengo una noticia, ya no tendrán que llevar el uniforme-

Deidara salto de su cama tenia puestos unos calzoncillos y una playera gris con una nube roja

-Lleven ropa normal-dijo el líder

-Si señor- gritaron los tres y comenzaron a desvestirse

Deidara iba a ponerse la bata de siempre

-No pueden ponerse sus batas y sombreros, no pueden dejar que sepan que pertenecen a esta organización-

-Esta bien-

Itachi se puso una playera negra y unos jeans, Deidara una playera roja unos jeans y unos guantes rojos para que no descubrieran las bocas que estaban en sus manos y un cinturón donde guardaba su arcilla, Kisame una playera color azul marino, unos jeans y unos lentes de sol.

-Que haremos para que no se den cuenta de la cara azul de Kisame- pregunto Itachi a Deidara

-Decimos que es una enfermedad de la piel y eso es todo-

Cuando iban saliendo el líder los detuvo.

-Deidara por que llevas una maleta de viaje- pregunto viendo la inmensa maleta que llevaba

-Es lo que necesito hoy- respondió

El líder abrió la maleta, Tobi estaba allí adentro.

-Hola jefe- dijo alegremente saludándolo

-DEIDARA- grito enfadado

-Pero jefe es mi mejor amigo-

-Vamos Dei solo será por unas horas, vamos un abrazo- dijo tiernamente Tobi

-A si Tobi mientras ella termina la preparatoria tu compañero será Zetsu- señalando a Zetsu que estaba preparando su desayuno

Tobi se marcho dejando con los brazos abiertos a Deidara, mientras el corría hacia su nuevo compañero

-TOBI, eres un idiota- grito Deidara

Deidara tomo un pedazo de arcilla se quito un guante y creo un pequeño pájaro que voló directamente hacia la cabeza de Tobi y exploto, luego creo otro pequeño pájaro y lo agrando.

-Deidara no puedes llegar a la escuela en un pájaro echo de arcilla- dijo el líder

-Entonces como se supone que llegaremos- preguntaron los tres

-Transporte publico- contesto el líder

A los tres les resbalaron gotas de sudor, se fueron de la guarida y tomaron el transporte publico, ellos se sentaron en la parte trasera, cuando dos muchachas se subieron.

-Mira que muchacho tan guapo- dijo señalando a Itachi

-Parece que ya tiene novia, esa rubia- le susurro al oído a su amiga, mirando fijamente a Deidara

El oído de Deidara retumbo "esa rubia, rubia, rubi..."

-Como te atreves soy un hombre, tonta, un hombre- grito Deidara que se había parado para golpearlas, pero Kisame la detuvo.

-Basta Deidara seguro fue una equivocación- dijo sonriéndole

-Mira ese tipo tan raro parece un pescado-

"pescado, pescado, pesca..." al oír esto Kisame bajo la cabeza y se encerró en un aura negra

Cuando se bajaron del autobús faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo Itachi ya que su salón se encontraba en la planta baja

-Nos vemos Kisame-Deidara se despidió ya que su salón estaba en la parte trasera segundo piso

Cuando Kisame llego a su salón vio a alguien parado en la puerta, era una mujer pequeña media menos de la mitad de la altura de Kisame.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo alumno, yo soy tu maestra de estadística- dijo con tono mandón

* * *

AHÍ ESTA ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ESTA SERA MUY CORTA Y NO ABARCARA MAS DE TRES O CUATRO CAPITULOS, ESTA BASADO EN MIS EXPERIENCIAS EN LA ESCUELA Y APARECEN MIS MAESTROS PERO COMO NO PUEDO USAR PERSONAS REALES VOY A CAMBIAR SUS NOMBRES Y KISAME, ITACHI Y DEIDARA SUFRIRAN LO MISMO QUE YO. (-)

ESTA HISTORIA VA PARA OTROS AMIGOS MIOS QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO NARUTO COMO A YONI, MAIKEL Y EL OTRO JONNY.

APARTE LEAN LOS FICS DE NEJI TOBI POR QUE ESTAN MUY GRACIOSOS.

DEJEN REVIEWS

BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO SOY YO EL AUTOR (-) DE ESTE FIC EL CAPITULO PASADO ALGUNOS INTEGRANTES DE AKATSUKI VOLVIERON A LA PREPARATORIA Y KISAME SE ENCONTRO A UNA MAESTRA MUY PECULIAR.**

**COMO NO PUEDO PONER PERSONAJES REALES PONDRE SUS APODOS O CAMBIARE SUS NOMBRES.**

* * *

-Yo soy tu maestra de estadistica pasa por favor- continuo con el tono mandon 

Cuando entro al salon hubo un grito de parte de varias chicas del salon

-Un hombre pescado-

De nuevo kisame se encerro en su aura negra.

-Tomen asiento, chicos y saquen su cuaderno y su calculadora-

Kisame busco en su mochila su calculadora, pero no encontro nada.

-Demonios no traje mi calculadora donde la deje-penso Kisame desesperado

En la guarida de Akatsuki:

-Mira zetsu puedo hacer que en la calculadora diga "gol"- dijo Tobi a su compañero

-No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar y de donde sacaste esa calculadora- dijo enojado Zetsu

-La tome de la mochila de Kisame antes de que se fuera-

-Y no se te ha ocurrido que Kisame puede necesitarla- dijo una voz desde las sombras (miembro de Akatsuki que no tiene nombre)

-Tendre que llevarsela entonces- dijo Tobi poniendose sus sandalias

-Recuerda que tienes que pasar desapercibido en esa escuela, asi que lleva ropa normal- dijo Zetsu que leia un periodico

Tobi fue a cambiarse rapidamente

-Este, no este no queda, mejor esta, si esta, esta bien- balbuceaba Tobi mientras sacaba ropa de su armario

Tobi se vistio con una camisa negra con una nube en el pecho y un pantalón negro

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo Tobi corriendo hacia la escuela

Tobi regreso a los pocos minutos

-¿para donde queda la escuela?- pregunto

-Es una trayectoria hacia el norte- Dijo Zetsu

-Gracias- y comenzo a correr de nuevo

La maestra comenzo a escribir varios numeros en el pizarron pero su baja estatura no le permitio llegar hasta arriba

-Bueno chicos, de estos datos saquen la, variación estandar, la varianza, la media, la mediana, la moda y la desviación media-

Todos los alumnos se quedaron muy confundidos con lo que la maestra habia pedido ya que nunca le habia enseñado ese tema.

-Este… maestra eso no lo hemos visto- levanto un chico la mano

-Claro que lo vimos, fue el tema de ayer-

-Ayer usted comenzo a toser mucho y no nos dio clase recuerda- dijo un muchacho

-Pero le dije a… (pueden poner el nombre del chico listo de su salon) que continuara la clase-

-Pero no lo explico bien- dijo una muchacha de la parte de atrás del salon

-Es su problema, quien quiere pasar primero a contestar- replico la maestra

-Kisame bajo la cabeza para que la maestra no lo pasara-

Mientras tanto:

Tobi habia llegado a la escuela muy agotado ya que habia corrido casi dos Km. Para llegar y lo habian perseguido unos perros

-Bueno solo falta hallar el salon de Kisame-

Entro de golpe en el primer salon que vio

-AQUI ESTA KISAME- grito haciendo que todo el salon brincara de sus asientos

-Quien es usted- pregunto un señor de pequeña estatura con el cabello con canas algo exhaltado

-Yo soy Tobi y busco a Kisame-

-Este no es el salon que buscas-

-Bien gracias- dijo despidiendose de la clase

Corrio hacia otro salon y abrio la puerta de golpe

-Aqui esta Kisame- grito creando la misma escena que en el salon anterior

-No aqui no esta el tal Kisame que buscas- le contesto la maestra que era pequeña, gorda y el pelo pintado de naranja

-Gracias- Tobi salio del salon y corrio hacia otro salon

15 minutos despues

-Aqui esta Kisame- grito de nuevo

-Que no te he dicho cuatro veces que no- dijo la maestra

-Con razon este lugar me parecia familiar-

-No vuelvas- grito de nuevo la maestra

-Creo que me perdi- dijo Tobi

-Espera un momento Kisame menciono algo de que su salon estaba en el segundo piso- dijo golpeando su palma con el puño

Tobi corrio rapidamente hacia la planta alta y abrio la puerta de su izquierda

-Aqui esta Kisame- grito

Kisame estaba ahi al final de la fila

-Me da permiso maestra- dijo Kisame a la maestra que parecia un poco enojada

-Esta bien pero debes saber que no permito que interrumpan mi clase-

Kisame salio del salon

-Kisame te traje tu calculadora- dijo Tobi entregandosela en la mano

-Tu la tenias- dijo Kisame molesto y ahorcandolo

-Tranquilo Kisame aghhh- decia Tobi

-Bueno gracias, vete o el lider te regañara- dijo Kisame

-Esta bien ya me voy- dijo Tobi

-Me da permiso de entrar- pregunto Kisame

-Esta bien, pero que sea la ultima vez que interrumpes mi clase- dijo la maestra

Kisame se sento en su lugar y comenzo a hacer el trabajo aunque solo quedaran diez minutos de clase.

-Bien chicos revisare que tengan sus calculadoras- dijo la maestra mientras pasaba entre los asientos de los alumnos.

-Medio punto menos- iba diciendo a los alumnos que no llevaban sus calculadoras

-Me salve- penso Kisame cuando dieron el toque que les permitia salir a un descanso

Esa misma mañana pero en el salon de segundo semestre

-Bien chicos les presento a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Uchiha Itachi-dijo en tono griton la maestra que era alta y con el cabello negro

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar

-Que guapo ahhhhhh!-

-Callense-grito la maestra mientras todos sus alumnas la ignoraban

-Callense- volvio agritar con la misma respuesta de parte de las chicas del salon

-Que se callen- esta vez lo dijo con un grito muy alto que callo a todos

-Quien es esta maestra- se pregunto Itachi mientras le salia una gota de sudor en la frente.

* * *

AHI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO 

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS.**

**SIENTO QUE HAYAN ESPERADO ALGO POR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY PRESIONADO CON LO DE LA ESCUELA.**

**BYE**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS EN ESPECIAL A IZEL, SAIRA Y CLAUDIA (AUNQUE CREAN QUE SOY RARO POR SOLO HABLAR DE NARUTO Y OTRAS SERIES ) VIVA LA F.A.K.**


End file.
